When Lies Become RealityA Preview
by maxwillfly
Summary: Margaret Hart would rather die than go out partying. But when she is forcefully dragged to a club, where Harry Styles claims to be her boyfriend, she realizes that her fate just might be changing. But for the better, or for the worse?


**_Hello, my lovely readers!_**

**_I know I haven't been able to update any of my stories lately, and I'm terribly, terribly sorry for that. As a compensation, I want you guys to read this preview of a new story. I personally think this is the best one I've written yet, and I hope you agree! _**

**_But before I let you get to the reading... _**

**_I want you to know that I have a new story up, but I haven't posted it here on fanfiction dot net due to the endless amount of critics who have been reviewing my stories, telling me to delete them. And as you have noticed, I've deleted some of my stories from here already. So, ALL of my stories, (Going Places, To Dance Is To Live, Who Would Have Thought, When You Least Expect It, plus two other stories) have a new home. _**

**_That new home is OneDirectionFanFiction dot com. My penname there is still maxwillfly. Why don't you guys give me a visit? :)_**

**_I think all of you would appreciate the overflowing amount of 1D fanfiction there, including mine. :) You can even sign up and leave me a review on there, which I will most definitely reply to, since I am more active there than I am on here._**

**_Also, all of my OCs outfits can be found on my polyvore account which is: blacksatin11 dot polyvore dot com. And if you do visit my polyvore, you'll find some extra "mini" stories there that I think you will appreciate. ;)_**

**_So thank you, thank you, thank you, soooooo much for sticking with me through all this time. I can't explain my gratitude at how much love you guys have shown me. You motivate me to write better (and update faster, too)!_**

**_So here it is, the preview of my most recent 1D fanfiction...  
_**

* * *

**_WHEN LIES BECOME REALITY_**

Madge lifted her head, much to her disliking, and rubbed her face.

"Will someone _please _get me out of this hellhole?" She groaned as her eyes searched around the massive space for the umpteenth time.

But she knew that it was no use. She had a throbbing headache, her eyes were watering, and her mouth was dry. Not to mention that her stomach was aching for real food.

You would've thought she was stranded in the middle of the Sahara desert, wouldn't you?

Well, she wasn't.

She was stuck in a place far, far worse than a desert.

She was stuck in a club.

And she was frantically looking for a door with a neon sign on top that said 'EXIT' - in other words, her oasis.

Her arms were crossed over her head, which was resting on an undoubtedly very germ-infested tabletop. She tried to move her butt around the leather seat to find a comfortable sitting position. But no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep.

What sick, mentally disturbed person would go to a _club_ just to sleep?

Margaret "Madge" Hart, represent!

But mind you, she didn't go there out of free will. Madge was literally dragged here by her two flatmates whom she wondered why she'd even consider her friends.

The lively music was pounding, making the walls dangerously vibrate with every beat. Strobe lights danced frantically around the area, flashing around the jumping bodies crowded on the dance floor. She wrinkled her nose at the intoxicating smell of alcohol that literally was all that wafted into her nostrils, save for the occasional body odor masked by strong perfume.

_Not_ a pleasant mix of aromas, just so you know.

If it wasn't already obvious, at the age of 21, Madge wasn't a party girl. Never has been and never will be. She hated drinking, she hated dark and damp places, she hated smoke, and most of all, she hated dancing dangerously close to guys – or girls for that matter – she barely even knew.

She didn't understand the point of giving complete strangers an excuse to grind their hips into her private lady parts.

But apparently, at nightclubs, personal space was a thing of the past.

Madge, you see, was more of a stay-at-home-with-a-good-book-and-slash-or-a-good-chick-flick-on-a-Friday-night type of girl. It was a sick twist of fate when she had first set foot into her flat. The girls who were going to be her housemates for the rest of, well, basically her whole life were the exact opposites of Madge. And she had made the very idiotic decision of befriending them despite her knowledge of this.

Come to think of it, she had to find a proper job soon instead of volunteering at the local bookshop, or else she'd be broke. Her parents only send her a small amount every month, and that's just enough to pay the rent and buy food.

Her parents got by pretty well, but they refused to help Madge financially until she had a proper job.

Madge had just wanted to stay at home and look for somewhere to work permanently so her parents wouldn't deem her completely useless. She had just graduated from the University of Oxford, for heaven's sake!

But she had inevitably let her bad judgment get the better of her, and allowed her flatmates to forcibly drag her to the, in their own words, _newest and most brilliant nightclub that was teeming with hot men._

And boy, did they serve their purpose. Nicole was off to the far left – at the bar – with at least 2 men, probably offering to buy her more drinks. Poppy was writhing her body to the music in the middle of the dance floor, different men grinding her every five minutes. Or so.

Madge had lost count at 6, to be frank.

And there she was, wishing that she had at least brought her MacBook with her so she could have played a very intense game of chess against artificial intelligence.

But then again, how in fuck's sake would a laptop fit into the tiny clutch Madge was forced to use? Hmm? Besides, her iPhone proved useless since it's battery died an hour ago.

Stupid Apple products and their less-than-satisfying battery efficiency.

Madge decided to stop eyeing everyone in the dimly lit room with hatred, and let her head fall back down on the table. She suddenly wished she hadn't left the bookstore early.

Besides, the whole reason, no, _five_ _reasons_, the three of them were here hadn't even shown up yet.

_~Flashback to about 7 hours ago~_

Madge drove home feeling particularly happy. She had an okay day volunteering in the local bookstore, the highlight of it being sneaking into a dusty corner to reread a tattered copy of _The Titan's Curse, _the third installment in the _Percy Jackson _series by Rick Riordan. A movie was coming out soon, and she needed to refresh her memory.

As Madge climbed out of her car and walked into the lobby of where her flat was, she found herself humming a tune. A bright and chirpy one at that, which was surprising considering that the most recent addition to her playlist was the dark and mellow soundtrack of the movie adaptation of _Catching Fire_.

She should have known that her good mood would be short-lived. And it was only 3 o'clock.

Just as she opened the door to the flat, a blur of red and white came barreling towards her. Good thing she had already shut the door, or else the two of them would have fallen headfirst into the staircase.

"For goodness' sake, Poppy! How much coffee have you had again?" Madge screamed, grabbing hold of her ginger friend's pale shoulders and holding her back.

Not surprisingly, Poppy began to talk at 500 words per minute. "OhmygodI'msosorryIhadtodrinkaboutthre emugstostayawakebecausewenee dtohurryandgetdressedorelseN icolewillpopavein-"

"Hold up." Madge covered Poppy's mouth with her hand. "Get dressed for what, exactly?"

You had to master the art of speed talking if you lived with Poppy, and you could say that Madge had more than enough time to practice.

Poppy calmed down and Madge reluctantly removed her hand from her mouth. They both knew that Nicole did not condone tardiness, especially if it meant going out. Poppy sighed and pushed her wild, red hair to place behind her ears.

"We're going to the opening of a new club-" Poppy said in a hushed voice.

"Oh no no no. You know how much I hate clubs." Madge interrupted.

"-and you're coming along or Nicole's using that dress that was custom-made for you by Alexander McQueen."

There was nothing Madge could do but groan. Absolutely nothing could stop Nicole when she's made her mind. And Madge knew when she's made her mind when she's threatening to use-slash-defile her things.

Poppy knew that groan. She smiled triumphantly since she had won Madge over. _This was definitely not the first time this has happened._

"Come on, Madge." Poppy urged gently. "Let's go and pick out a dress."

Madge begrudgingly followed Poppy as they made their way through the flat, and made sure that she was stomping her feet all the way to Nicole's room.

Admittedly, she wasn't the most mature person in the world.

"Why do we have to go to this one anyway?" Madge said the minute Nicole came into hearing distance. "I know for a fact that brand new clubs open at least once a week, and I don't remember going to any of those."

Nicole put down her mascara brush and turned to face Madge.

Madge had to give it to Nicole that she was downright gorgeous. She had luscious, jet-black hair that reached just past her bosom. Smoldering green eyes, button nose, and full pink lips. And to top it all off, she had a killer body and legs that went on forever.

"This one's different." Nicole grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "The boys will be there."

"Boys? What boys?"

"The One Direction boys." Poppy hurriedly whispered into Madge's ear.

"Ohh." Madge said, crossing her arms over her chest to hide the fact that her hands had instantly become clammy at the mention of the boy band. Madge had stopped shipping herself with all five of them a year ago when she started her last year at college, but her wee fangirl heart had apparently survived the shipwreck (Heh, that was a good one, wasn't it?) considering her reaction to hearing about them again.

Nicole, though, was a different case altogether. Ever since Harry Styles had held her hand at one of their concerts during the arena tour last year, the hope that she would someday marry him was blazing inside of her like wildfire.

There was no doubt about it that Nicole had gotten her information about One Direction's whereabouts from a very reliable source.

That very reliable source being the Twitter accounts and Tumblr blogs of 1D update pages.

It was a stupid notion, really.

International popstar falling in love with a normal, albeit good-looking, but still normal, British girl? It was highly impossible. Besides, Madge had just read on Sugarscape that Harry was now rumoured to be dating resident Hollywood bad girl, Kendall Jenner ever since they were spotted entering a hotel together and coming out the next morning, still together.

Nicole didn't have to know that. Besides, Madge knew that if she told her, she'd be lucky if she weren't homeless in the next five minutes.

But you've got to admire Nicole's resilience. She was determined to make it happen, and nothing was going to stop her.

And where Nicole was queen, Poppy and Madge had to attend to her like the good ladies-in-waiting they are, and make sure that Harry Styles was to become her king.

Did Madge mention the chances of them running into One Direction, what more actually making one of the boys fall in love with one of… them?

A big fat zero, that's what the chances were.

As Madge searched through her drawer for something to wear, she silently hoped that Nicole would stop fussing over herself and check her Twitter Timeline for any news about Harry. She'd definitely see the new rumours about him and that Jenner girl and put off tonight's plans.

But alas, Nicole's vanity got the better of her. And about two hours and a half later, the three of them were speeding towards the trendier part of London.

_~Flashback over~_

Somebody had suddenly fallen on top of Madge, which forced her to look up. It was a blonde girl who was undoubtedly so drunk, she couldn't even stand up straight.

"I am terribly sorry about that." A young man – probably in his mid-twenties - said, picking the blonde up bridal style.

Madge shook her head and held her hand up, silently saying that it was fine. "You must be the boyfriend?"

"No." He smiled slightly. "Brother."

"Oh."

He nodded once at Madge, and picked his sister up before heading in the opposite direction.

Well, that was awkward – both for Madge, and for the siblings. Madge's eyes followed the two until they were engulfed in yet another sea of people. Madge hypothesized that they were from a rich, or to say the least, well-known family, and the responsible brother had to monitor the reckless actions of his younger sister, so as not to dishonor the family reputation.

Nicole was still at the bar looking bored. The two men who hounded her earlier had left upon sensing that she took no interest in them. Nicole was clad in a very tight, white bodycon dress with black accents that hugged her curves beautifully, and strappy black heels. Nicole knew she looked irresistible, but she was saving herself for a certain boy band member who, she hoped, was bound to show up soon.

Madge squinted as Poppy's dress that was entirely covered in gold sequins reflected one of the fleeting strobe lights. Poppy knew that the bright red color of her hair complemented her short, body-hugging boob tube dress perfectly, and she had no other plans but to dance the night away.

Due to her boredom, Madge's eyes accidentally caught the gaze of a rather obese-looking bloke who was looking at her from afar. She instinctively tried to pull her dress down, trying to cover up her very exposed thigh. Sure, her sparkly, long-sleeved dress with only a sheet of black lace for the back was less revealing than those of her two companions, but it was still nevertheless short and tight. It was the first time Madge cursed her legs for being so bloody long.

The greasy fat man, though clad in a very expensive looking suit, made his way towards Madge and she involuntarily cringed. She craned her neck to see if she could make a break for it to the restrooms, and she could have, but the huge bloke was coming from the same way. He was blocking her only route of escape.

As he came closer, Madge fought against the urge to yelp. She tried to catch Nicole's eye, but she was busy talking to the bartender. Then she tried Poppy who was still on the dance floor, but her back was turned to her.

Madge gulped and slid as close to the wall where her table was propped against as possible.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Mr. Pig grinned as soon as he sat himself next to Madge.

_Yes, _Madge thought, _the nickname Mr. Pig will suit him well._

_I knew he was going to be a douche. _Madge thought again, rolling her eyes at the lame pick-up line.

Madge froze as he placed a pudgy hand on her knee. "You seem like you're not enjoying yourself." He said, his eyes darkening with lust.

"I'm not." Madge answered, immediately regretting that she did.

_Didn't your mother teach you to never talk to strangers?_

_Stupid Madge._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Madge's reply prompted Mr. Pig's smile to widen. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

And not the good kind of shivers, mind you.

"You want to take the party to my car? Oh, and did I mention that that car is black, and it's stretched?"

Madge shook her head vigorously, feeling her light brown locks smack her cheeks from the intensity of her shivering.

"Well, I guess right here would be fine, too." Mr. Pig said hungrily, his breath reeking of tequila.

Madge felt his hand moving higher and higher up her leg, and she realized in horror that she was so terrified by him, that she couldn't even move her hands from where they were tightly clenched at her sides. Her nails were digging into her sweaty palms so hard, she could have sworn that she was about to draw blood.

Madge clenched her eyes shut and prayed to God that Nicole or Poppy would have the mind to at least check on her.

She suddenly felt the hand disappear from where it was so close to reaching her knickers, and still kept her eyes shut so she could thank God for hearing her prayers. She welcomed the cold air that hit her neck as Mr. Pig's breath vanished.

She was still silently praying with her eyes closed, and wondered why she didn't hear the shrill voice of one of her friends telling Mr. Pig to bugger off.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands off of my girlfriend." A deep voice said, and Madge could vaguely make out a grunt, probably from Mr. Pig.

Oh thank God her boyfriend had come to the rescue-

Wait a minute.

She most certainly did _not_ have a boyfriend.

Madge didn't have one for more than a bloody year, to be precise.

Madge decided that this was probably the right time to finally open her eyes. She whipped her head to the side what she saw almost gave her a heart attack.

There, casually leaning on her table with a wide, cheeky grin (and knowing that that grin was aimed towards Madge made her slightly, only slightly, weak in the knees), was proclaimed as Sugarscape's second hottest lad for the second time in a row – he was 7th in 2011 –, Harry Styles.

Standing behind him were Poppy and Nicole, both their mouths hanging open, their eyes betraying different emotions. Shock and fury, respectively.

Harry fucking Styles had just claimed to be Margaret "Madge" Hart's boyfriend.

And Madge winced at the realization that because he had, Nicole would do just about anything in her power to have Madge's head served to her on a silver platter.


End file.
